Igor Karkaroff
Professor Igor Karkaroff (c. 1950 – 1996) was Highmaster of Durmstrang Institute. As a young man, he was a Death Eater who served Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. After being captured and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban following his master's defeat, Karkaroff turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters to the Wizengamot in exchange for his freedom. He later went on to become Durmstrang's highmaster, leading the school's delegation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. There, Karkaroff did everything he could to get his school's champion, Viktor Krum, in the lead, and flew into a panic when his Dark Mark began to burn. When Voldemort returned, Karkaroff fled. For his treachery, Karkaroff was hunted down and killed by his former comrades. Biography First Wizarding War In his younger days, Karkaroff was a Death Eater and friend and comrade of Severus Snape. It was reported that Karkaroff helped Antonin Dolohov torture Muggles and non-supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. He was eventually captured by Auror Alastor Moody and spent a short period of time in Azkaban. In time, Karkaroff appeared before the Wizengamot, offering information in exchange for leniency. Among the names he gave were Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, and Snape. He became increasingly desperate as it was revealed that these names were worthless; the Death Eaters he mentioned had already been captured, killed, or, in Snape’s case, had switched sides. Karkaroff then offered the name Augustus Rookwood, an Unspeakable who was spying on the Ministry of Magic for Voldemort. This information was new to the Ministry, and he was sent back to Azkaban for a review of his case. From Sirius Black’s comment that Karkaroff “put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place,” it can be assumed that he named other Death Eaters in addition to Rookwood after his initial hearing. As Highmaster of Durmstrang At some point after his release from Azkaban, Karkaroff became Highmaster of Durmstrang Institute. The school became notorious for its detailed teaching of the Dark Arts; however, it is possible that this reputation existed to some extent even before his highmastership.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Triwizard Tournament .]] In the 1994–1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament was held for the first time in many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Karkaroff ventured to Hogwarts to supervise his students and to prepare Durmstrang’s champion for the Tournament, as well as to serve as one of the five judges. From the moment of his arrival at Hogwarts, it was obvious that Karkaroff was biased towards the champion from his own school, Viktor Krum. During Karkaroff's first evening at Hogwarts, he encountered former Auror Mad-Eye Moody (who was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise), who was Hogwarts’ new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. It was apparent that Karkaroff and Moody not only knew each other, but had an unpleasant history. Karkaroff unsuccessfully tried to avoid Moody after that first evening. Karkaroff chose the Slytherin table because he previously knew Severus Snape when he was a faithful Death Eater. He and Snape both abandoned Lord Voldemort after the first wizarding war so they were almost always together. Like Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Karkaroff was outraged when Harry Potter’s name was chosen from the Goblet of Fire, giving Hogwarts two champions instead of one. While he had to accept Harry’s presence in the competition, he consistently gave Harry lower scores on the tasks and blatantly favoured Krum over the other champions. He also snuck around to gather information on the tasks in hopes of giving Krum an advantage. s Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore at the Yule Ball.]] About halfway through the school year, Karkaroff's actions became increasingly suspicious. At the Yule Ball, and again after a Potions lesson, he confronted Professor Snape about a secret matter. His agitated and increasingly apprehensive state aroused the suspicions of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, told him to be wary of Karkaroff because he was a former Death Eater. Return of the Dark Lord and death Karkaroff fled for his life on June 24, 1995, the night of the Third Task of the Tournament, and the night of Lord Voldemort’s restoration to his body and power. Snape admitted that Karkaroff had come to him, concerned about the Dark Mark on his left forearm, a mark Snape also bore as a former Death Eater. The Mark had been growing darker throughout the school year, signalling Voldemort’s growing strength. Karkaroff feared Voldemort’s return because he had betrayed too many of the Dark Lord’s servants to be allowed back into the fold, but Barty Crouch Jr. doubted he would get far, as the Dark Lord had “ways of tracking his enemies”. Contrary to Crouch’s belief, Karkaroff was able to stay alive for a whole year, fleeing to parts unknown. Inevitably, however, Karkaroff was finally tracked down to a shack in the north of Britain. He was killed by his former Death Eater comrades, as the Dark Mark had been cast into the sky above it, and Karkaroff’s body was found in the shack itself for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. This was revealed to the assembled guests of Harry Potter’s sixteenth birthday party by Remus Lupin, who, among others, were surprised Karkaroff had survived for so long.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Personality and traits Karkaroff was ruthless, having been a Death Eater in his youth and a turncoat when it suited him, as well as showing blatant favouritism as a judge of the Triwizard Tournament to increase the chances that his school's champion, Viktor Krum would win. Karkaroff’s betrayal of his Death Eater comrades to avoid Azkaban, as well as his going into hiding following Lord Voldemort's return, indicate that he was not at all a brave nor loyal man. His membership in the Death Eater organisation and implementation — or, at least, continuation — of a policy of refusing to admit Muggle-borns to Durmstrang indicate that Karkaroff was prejudiced against those of different blood status. Physical appearance Karkaroff is described as having an unctuously cheerful demeanour, but his smile "didn't reach his eyes", which remained cold and unmoving. This made him slightly unnerving. His weak chin was not completely covered by his goatee, which is ended by a small curl. Relationships Severus Snape .]] In his younger days, Karkaroff was a friend and comrade of Severus Snape. After Voldemort's first downfall, Karkaroff was caught by Aurors and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban. He betrayed many Death Eaters in order to avoid remaining in Azkaban. One of them was Snape. However, Karkaroff learned that Snape had abandoned the Death Eaters and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Karkaroff met Snape again in 1994, during the Triwizard Tournament. When his Dark Mark began to burn, Karkaroff told Snape about it, because he knew that Snape had realised it too. Snape told him that he had nothing to be afraid of, and he asked him if he could say the same. During the Yule Ball, Snape also told Dumbledore that Karkaroff planned to escape if Voldemort returned. Snape also stated that he wasn't "such a coward", and Dumbledore answered him that "he was a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff". After Voldemort's return, Karkaroff, unlike Snape, escaped Hogwarts and started hiding. He was eventually killed by Death Eaters. It is unknown how Snape reacted when he learned it. Albus Dumbledore during Karkaroff's trial.]] Albus Dumbledore was a participant of Karkaroff's trial. When Karkaroff stated that Severus Snape was a Death Eater, Dumbledore said that Snape had changed sides before the downfall of Voldemort. However, when Alastor Moody told Dumbledore that it was a good idea to take information of Karkaroff and send him to the Dementors, Dumbledore disagreed. Karkaroff and Dumbledore met again during the Triwizard Tournament, as they both were headmasters of their respective schools. It is possible that Karkaroff and Dumbledore knew each other better than they appear, as Karkaroff said "the good old Hogwarts" when he visited the school, and this may imply that Karkaroff had his education at Hogwarts. It is also possible that Dumbledore believed that Karkaroff was a coward. After the Return of the Dark Lord, Karkaroff escaped Hogwarts and was killed by Death Eaters, few months before Dumbledore's death. Lord Voldemort after his rebirth.]] Karkaroff served Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War, but was one of the Death Eaters who attempted to avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. In order to manage this, he betrayed many Death Eaters, such as Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood and Severus Snape. He was also one of the Death Eaters who didn't try to find Voldemort after his downfall. This made him fear the return of Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters. After Lord Voldemort's rebirth, Karkaroff left Hogwarts and hid in a shack. However, Voldemort and the Death Eaters found him and killed him. Death Eaters Karkaroff betrayed many Death Eaters during his attempt to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. These Death Eaters included Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber and Augustus Rookwood. It is most likely that he had betrayed many other Death Eaters, as Sirius Black stated that Karkaroff had "put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place". After Voldemort's rebirth, Karkaroff didn't return to Voldemort. He was eventually caught and killed by Death Eaters in 1996. Alastor Moody .]] Alastor Moody was the Auror who captured Karkaroff after Voldemort's downfall. He also participated in Karkaroff's trial, and told Dumbledore that they should take information from Karkaroff and then send him back to the Dementors. However, Dumbledore refused. Moody and Karkaroff met again in 1994, during the Triwizard Tournament. In fact, he wasn't the real Alastor Moody, but Barty Crouch Jr, a Death Eater. After Harry Potter was chosen for the Tournament, Karkaroff got very angry, because Hogwarts had two champions. When Barty (disguised as Moody) told him how the Goblet of Fire might have been fooled, Karkaroff told him that he thought like a Dark Wizard. Barty answered that it was his job to capture Dark Wizards, and perhaps he remembered, meaning that Moody and Karkaroff knew each other well. It is unknown how the real Moody reacted when he learned that Karkaroff was killed by Death Eaters. Durmstrang students students.]] Karkaroff was the Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. He treated his students like servants, making them steer the Durmstrang ship while he stayed in his cabin. The only student Karkaroff respected and cared about was Viktor Krum, likely because Krum was a famous professional Quidditch player prodigy, and Karkaroff thought that he would win the Triwizard Tournament for him. Karkaroff doted on Krum when he felt unwell after their journey to Hogwarts, although he expressed no such concern for his other students. Karkaroff also didn't allow muggle-born students study at Durmstrang, and seemed to disapprove of Krum's relationship with muggle-born witch Hermione Granger. Harry Potter .]] Karkaroff was surprised when he met Harry Potter at Hogwarts. However, after Barty Crouch Jr. put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. This made Karkaroff very angry, thinking that Harry and Dumbledore had cheated in order to win the Tournament. Harry also thought that Karkaroff was the one who put his name into the Goblet of Fire, because he wanted to kill Harry. After Voldemort's return, Harry learned that Karkaroff was innocent (of putting his name into the Goblet), and that the responsible party was Barty Crouch Jr. Harry also learned that Karkaroff had left Hogwarts and fled into hiding. A year later, Harry heard by Remus Lupin that Karkaroff was killed by Death Eaters. Behind the scenes *''Igor'' is a Slavic name derived from the Scandinavian name Ingvar, meaning "protected by Ing"; Ing was another name for the Norse god of agriculture and weather, Freyr. Igor is also a stock character of horror literature and films, usually acting as a servant to the villain.Wikipedia: Igor *Karkaroff is played by Predrag Bjelac in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Igor Karkaroff Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor Karakoff, Igor Category:Pure-blood supremacists Karkaroff, Igor Karkaroff, Igor